


Rooftop Dancing

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anniversary, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara landed on a rooftop and scanned the area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, dancing on a rooftop

Sara landed on a rooftop and scanned the area. She had noticed a shadowy figure out of the corner of her eye watching her while she was busy taking down some thugs and chased after it. But where did it go?

Sara gripped her bo staff tighter, ready to fight if it came down to it. She continued to scan the shadows for any sign of movement.

Suddenly... "Nyssa?" She knew that figure. She was intimately aware of that figure stepping out into the light.

Nyssa nodded as she drew her veil down from her mouth. "It is I."

Sara furrowed her brow. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hong Kong. "

Nyssa gave her a slight smile. "I was. I finished early and came straight to you. Do you remember what day it is?"

At first, Sara didn't understand what Nyssa meant until it hit her. "It's our two year anniversary."

"Indeed it is. Do you remember what we did during that night?" Nyssa drew back her hood. "You were scared and thought you were all alone in Nanda Parbat."

"Of course I was scared. Who wouldn't be?" Sara walked towards her. "But I had you, I always had you. You comforted me after a particularly brutal training session."

"You drew me to you from the very first moment I met you. I took you to a nearby village under the cover of the dark. There was music playing in the air coming from someone's party. I held you in my arms and we swayed for hours, dancing to the music."

Sara was just a foot away from Nyssa now. When Nyssa held out her hands, Sara took them and allowed herself to be pulled closer to Nyssa. There wasn't any music playing on the rooftop, but that didn't matter. Sara stared deeply into Nyssa's eyes as they swayed, content to just be with her.


End file.
